


Arthur Morgan X Reader |Stars|

by BoiYouAreACat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i was up till 3am writing this so sorry if its bad, its very short but its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiYouAreACat/pseuds/BoiYouAreACat
Summary: After a day of Arthur teaching you how to hunt you decide to lie down and look at the stars





	Arthur Morgan X Reader |Stars|

The breeze flew passed you, blowing your hair as you pulled back the string of Arthur’s bow as he helped you steady your breathing. Today he decided to teach you how to hunt. You inhaled in and let the arrow go as you watched it hit the nearby rabbit. “After a few tries you finally got one.” You chuckled at Arthur’s sassy comment as you watched him get up to collect the dead rabbit. 

“I bet you was bad at first,” you walked back to the camp Arthur had set up while you were both away from the main camp, picking some flowers along the way.  
“That’s a story for another time.” Arthur caught up with you, holding the dead rabbit over his shoulder.  
“I can’t wait to hear it.”

\--

The sky began to darken as Arthur chucked some nearby sticks into the campfire. “It's nice to be away from camp once in a while” you confessed as you laid back onto the grass, looking up at the stars.  
“I agree with you there, all the naggin’ and arguin’ that's going on. Nice to get away” Arthur added. You gave him a little smile as he laid beside you to join you in looking at the stars. 

“Do you think stars are interesting?” you asked, looking back up at the stars twinkling in the sky. “There’s such mystery to them.”

“I’ve never took much notice of them but they are nice to look at when I’m on my horse sometimes” Arthur replied, turning his head to look at you, watching you looking at the stars with the shine in your eyes, giving you a little smile. 

Sitting up a little and resting on your arm, you picked up one of the flowers you had picked earlier and put it in Arthur’s hair, giving him a little kiss on the cheek afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short and a bit confusing  
> This will also posted on my tumblr


End file.
